


В белом

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Вихрь танца опьяняет его больше, чем вихрь её белого платья. К чему эти игры? К чему молчание? И всегда ли у неё была эта лебединая шея?
Relationships: Hans Axel von Fersen/Oscar François de Jarjayes
Kudos: 3





	В белом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Malia in bianco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435642) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie). 



Её талия тонкая, как стебель папоротника. Она такая подвижная и манящая под его ладонями.

Скучная мелодия повторяется. Ему требуется время, чтобы понять. Конечно, не так много, как в тот раз, когда до него дошло, что капитан Оскар — на самом деле женщина.

Однако и тогда, и сейчас он чувствует себя очень глупо.

Всего лишь на мгновение, от которого перехватывает дыхание, он видит леди Оскар, а вместе с ней возможности, образы и невысказанное, бессознательное желание.

Вихрь танца опьяняет его больше, чем вихрь её белого платья. К чему эти игры? К чему молчание? И всегда ли у неё была эта лебединая шея? Может ли он прижаться к ней, провести губами по этой великолепной шее? Может ли он набраться смелости, чтобы намекнуть на желание обладать этим стройным и изящным телом?

_Оскар, зачем тебе всё это нужно? Тщательный макияж, собранные волосы…_

_Это лицо всегда было твоим настоящим?_

_Почему ты здесь? И почему я хочу тебя?_

Должно быть, это какая-то ловушка. Проверка. Как ему устоять перед таким искушением? Но он обязан выдержать. Потому что скоро музыка прекратится, и диванчики по всему залу заполнятся остатками еды, перевёрнутыми бокалами и пьяными гостями. Скоро музыка закончится, и они с Оскар станут такими, какими были всегда. Всему хорошему когда-нибудь суждено завершиться. И лучше бы этому случиться прежде, чем он причинит Оскар непоправимый вред. Поэтому он просто разговаривает с ней, взвешивая каждое слово. Говорит об её храбрости и красоте, а после — будто вонзает кинжал в самое сердце.

— Мой лучший друг, — говорит он ей, — ты мой лучший друг.

И неважно, если она сбежит, если её сердце разобьётся подобно хрустальному бокалу.

Никто из них не будет жалеть об этой ночи.


End file.
